X-ray beam generating devices, or X-ray tubes, typically comprise dual electrodes of an electrical circuit within an evacuated chamber or tube. The electrical circuit generates a beam of electrons, which are emitted by a cathode and accelerated across a potential difference toward an anode target. The electrons collide with the anode target resulting in energy that is emitted as an X-ray. One of the problems frequently encountered with anodes is that the material from which they are formed must be able to withstand high temperatures and repeated operation. The materials commonly utilized to form X-ray anodes are heavy and relatively expensive metals.